


In The Chat Room

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: I worry.I know that's something you don't like.I'm sorry.I can't help it.Please forgive me.I worry.In the Chat Room.





	In The Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> She wanted another one and these are making her happy so I got this idea!
> 
> (Plz no hate comments I will personally track you down and end you with a spoon)

_Monday Evening_

_\---------------------_

_Chat Room_

Macie: You do know you can talk to me....right..?

Lily: I _know_ that, Macie.

Macie: I know you know, but...it feel's like you don't want to open up to me..." 

Lily: I can't. You know I can't." 

Macie: Yea...I know...

She left the chat.

Leaving Lily alone.

 

 

 

 

 

_Tuesday Evening_

\---------------------

_Chat Room_

Macie: You okay?

Lily: Why wouldn't I be?

Macie: You didn't text after your therapy session.

Lily: Do I always have to keep you updated?

Macie: No-but I just...

Lily: You worry. And I hate that.

Macie: I know you hate that but I can't help it.

Lily: Why can't you just _not_ worry, huh? 

Lily: Ever thought about that?

Macie: _HAS LEFT THE CHAT_

 

 

 

 

_Wednesday Evening_

_\---------------------_

Lily looked at her phone.

Still no texts from Macie.

 

 

 

 

_Thursday Evening_

\---------------------

Lily had checked her phone seven times that day.

_Chat Room_

Lily: Macie?

Lily: I'm sorry about what happened.

Lily: I didn't mean to yell.

Lily: Macie?

 

 

 

 

_Friday Evening_

\---------------------

Lily phone buzzed in her pocket as she took it out.

_Chat Room_

Macie: I worry.

Macie: I know that's something you don't like.

Macie: I can't help it.

Macie: Please forgive me.

Macie: I worry.

 

 

 

 

 

_In The Chat Room_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
